1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein relate to templates which may be useful in cutting sheet metal and objects made from sheet metal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, many devices have been used to cut sheet metal, such as various saws or sheering devices. For heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) applications, there has been an ongoing need for a quicker and cleaner method of cutting openings in warm air pipes, which are made from sheet metal, to install retrofit dampers. Recently, plasma cutters have become more affordable, and are being used more frequently by individuals for cutting sheet metal. Conventionally, the incisions made by plasma cutters were controlled by expensive equipment. However, as plasma cutters have become more commonplace and affordable, there is a need for an inexpensive template device to assist in cutting sheet metal in applications such as HVAC.